


A Series of Random Titles: Extras! (Cancelled)

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: A Series of Random Titles [3]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender Neutral, Multi, Preferences, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, i know you exist, i put extra love in his chapter for you, imagine, no dating children here, obviously the '&' means friendship, this is for the higgins fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: "You're invited to the Free Cities 34th Annual Commerce Guild Party in Walnut Groo-" Yeah, yeah! We got a problem, everybody miraculously had something to do. Well, not EVERYONE. You better make the most of your odd situation.
Relationships: Ack & Builder (My Time At Portia), Ack/Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia), Gale & Builder (My Time At Portia), Gale/Builder (My Time At Portia), Isaac & Builder (My Time At Portia), Lee/Builder (My Time at Portia)
Series: A Series of Random Titles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. A Small Puddle of Oil (Ack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance under the cut. Now listen. I know it's weird but hear me out. I think I should be allowed to marry the robot man;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wire, engine, salt, sugar, dirt, oil, yellow, grease, longing, stars

You sighed down at the letter in your palm.

"Oh? I can tell something's wrong," Ack walked up to the side of you. He wiped his hand with a handkerchief and gave you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I got invited to this party," you leaned against your fence and showed Ack the letter.

"I suppose you're having a hard time choosing someone."

You nodded. It's not that there wasn't anyone in town you'd go with but they were all busy.

"Well then, butter me up and call me a biscuit! I'll go with you!"

You were processing the 'butter me up' part when you realized what he said. "You'd go with me?"

"I've always wanted to see what the rest of the world has become since my mission into space."

You nodded, suddenly very happy. "OK. Okay yeah! Let's do this. Come on," you motioned him towards your worktable.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll need to be buffed up!" You said as you grabbed a towel. "This'll be a 'first time' for the both of us."

Ack stood taller and gave her a nod. "I'm glad I could help."

* * *

It was late. Your eyes were fixed outside of the window, you were being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic chugging of the train. The train car was dark. You suddenly felt something warm envelop you. A blanket. You turned to see Ack glinting in the low light, retreating from by your side back to his seat across from you. You patted the seat next to you. He looked down at your hand, then back up to you, then he sat down. He was more stiff than usual.

You'd replaced his pot for a dark gray ivy cap. The makeshift limbs you made for him were black. Making it look as though he had gloves on. They were fairly new though. He still instinctively kept his body weight off his left leg, assuming the plunger was still there. He wasn't used to walking without a limp, or using actual hands and not a spatula and pan.

"Thanks," you said and snuggled up in the blanket.

You continued to look at the moon. You could hear him quietly whirring beside you. It almost sounded like breathing, it calmed you. "Hey, Ack."

You wondered what his real name was. You suspected that he didn't remember it, however.

"You haven't mentioned Lara in a while," you had noticed that weeks ago. You assumed that his grief finally subsided and he admitted to the sad reality. He always seemed to brush past the Lara model with a forlorn look on his face. Acceptance.

"Oh, Builder," he turned towards you. "I will only cause myself more heartache if I hold on to the past."

He was such an advanced AI.

"Well, you do have the future, and the present." You leaned off the window and onto his metal shoulder. "Both of those with me."

Ack laughed. "Really now?"

"Yeah, both of us. At this fancy-schmancy party."

Bringing a robot as a partner sure got a lot of looks. Some partygoers noted that they saw him in the Portia Times. Mei and Erwa would be proud if they were here. You accepted the award and left in an orderly manner.

You two sat in the hotel, in your separate beds. The lamp on an end table in the middle. You smiled at him and curled up on the bed.

"Ack," you said as you turned away from him. "I'm glad I met you."

You could've sworn you heard him echo your previous statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO


	2. A Tuft of Blonde Hair (Gale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic?? Ish?? Angst?? Listen, bro,,,listen.
> 
> Warnings: guilt?? I'm not sure what strand of weed I smoked when I wrote this but it must've been FIRE. some angst.
> 
> Romance everywhere on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blonde, red, ink, loss, tea, tears, responsibility

"I think, well I think far too much, but I think this would be good for you," he said with the letter trapped between his index and middle finger. 

There he goes, he never realizes it but every time he does it your heart tears just a little more. The self-deprecation, just a tiny add on in his sentences, no one ever really notices it. 'My son Gust is very good-looking—his mother was a very beautiful woman."

No one ever thinks of it. 

How many times did you walk into that office? How many times did you watch his entire demeanor change as soon as his eyes darted over to the photo of his late wife? How many times did you comfort him when he broke down? 

But who were you to tell the man he couldn't mourn his wife? 

You wished you got to meet Liza. Maybe those feelings wouldn't have developed. Maybe you would've had someone to go with, but they wouldn't be him... _You're glad you never met Liza._

That was selfish, oh God, the guilt could eat you whole. 

Every time you did something for Portia, every time you completed a commission, you thought of him. You thought of, _haha_ , the telesis of Portia. You had grown to love this town as if it was your own. 

Sometimes you wish you were Ginger. If only because of the attention he placed so heavily on the girl. You couldn't blame him. You disliked Gust, you just wanted him to make an effort. Even if whatever you were hoping to happen would happen you'd never replace their mother, not that you want to. 

But then you thought that they barely knew their mother, what attachment did they have to her? And then the guilt would consume you once again. 

Sometimes you felt as though you were taking advantage of him. That you only comforted him in the quiet evenings for your personal gain. You tried to avoid those thoughts. 

He was always so concerned for you. 

'Good for you'? Your heart lurched.

"I'd feel guilty if I went and you were left here," you redirected. If you couldn't go with him then why go at all?

"Don't you worry about me! I've got Ginger and Portia!"

_Excuse. Excuse. Come up with one now..._

"I don't..."

"Nonsense! You've done so much for Portia...for me, you deserve this."

"You deserve it more than me," you said and snapped your mouth shut afterward. 

"You think so highly of me," he blushed and shyly pushed the letter into your hand. You learned pretty quickly that he was a dorky and awkward man, not that those traits were negative. 

"Come...with me," you coughed out. "I want you to come with me."

He looked down, you saw his eyes flicker over to the photo of Liza. Oh fuck, you shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, Gale, I shouldn't have—,"

"Of course, I'll come!" He put that cheery tone right back into his voice. He did it so much you could never tell when he meant it and when he didn't. 

* * *

Mistakes were made. You weren't even drunk, there was no reason to just kiss him like that, there was no reason for him to kiss back either. The hotel room was deathly quiet, your eyes on the shiny award you worked for. You could feel everything bubble up in your chest. 

Now. 

It was happening now. 

It _had_ to be now. 

"Gale, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. I, you...," you breathed in deeply. "You're everything to me, I'm like Portia...I wouldn't be running as smoothly as I am if I didn't have you." 

He opened his mouth to speak but you kept going. "I know you still love Liza, but I can't keep hiding this. If you never want to talk to me I understand but I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just want you to know."

He looked at you in shock. 

"Say something, Gale, don't do this," you could feel the tears prickle in your eyes. 

He placed a hand on your knee and a kiss on your lips. "Not tonight, let's celebrate your achievements, we'll find another night for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say scraping up money for college is not fun, because it's not! Anywho, next is the Higgins chapter. I know the only reason you guys are here is for Higgins and the Mysterious Man.


	3. BONUS ROUND!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know my favorite characters? Of course, you do!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a crackhead

  * Absolutely Love These Dudes (In No Particular Order):  
Gust **(10/10 would suck his dick, see also: draco malfoy, tsundere)**  
Albert **(a PROVIDER, a BUISNESSMAN, a HUSBAND)**  
Remington **(please be the father to my children)**  
Mei **(PRECIOUS)**  
Higgins **(I'm 5 foot something but my bills all paid, on my tippy toes from LA to the Bay, going off the deep end, chill in the shallow, you don't need your heels girl just bring a towel)**  
Presley **(please be my Daddy™)**  
Django **(oof yes I love a man that can cook and handle a sword)**  
Toby **(this is my son)**  
Tody **(only because I headcanon him as Bastard™)**  
Dr. Xu **(bend me over your desk and--)**  
Ginger **(she's baby)**  
Antoine **(soft.)**  
Alice **(FUCKIGN ADORABLE)**  
Aadit **(i wanna pull that hair)**  
Merlin **(BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY)**  
Petra **(BILL! BILL! BILL! BI-!)**  
Sonia **(fashion babey)  
** Rogue Knight **(Choke Me.)  
**



I Like These Peeps (In No Particular Order):  
Sam **(lesbian,,)**  
Phyllis **(Lesbian!)**  
Gale **(good father)**  
Ack and Wendy **(DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO)**  
Sanwa **(I can see clearly now the rain is gone)**  
Liuwa **(Trust No One Not Even Yourself)**  
Isaac **(boomer._)**  
Dolly **(fuck that school)**  
Molly **(fashion baby)**  
Polly **(HIT DEM _BOOKS_ )**  
Jack **(why is every kid at my school Like That?)**  
Paulie **(Masculinity but done right)**  
Mars **(family guy)**  
Carol **(hotwife)**  
All the pets and the animals **(animal planet)**  
Huss & Tuss **(Dumb & Dumber, see also: Beavis & Butthead, Rick & Morty, "I'M AT SOUP!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP?")**  
Ursula, Ryder, Ten **(Clown Patrol)**  
Mali **(Fuck that boy Arlo)**  
Penny **(The Voice)**  
Mysterious Man **(Plug Walk, *ay*, I Don't Even Understand How The Fuck My Plug Talk)**  
Cent **(Gamer)**  
Martha **(MILF.)**  
Arlo **(really cool dude but I'm conflicted, see also: ed sheeran)**  
Cora **(I saw her in the game files she will be mine)**

  * Eh (In No Particular Order):  
Oaks **(he's baby please do more with him)  
** Papa Bear/Abu **(DO more with these guys)**  
Qiwa **(FISH)**  
Siwa **(HOT)**  
Dawa **(TREE)**  
Erwa **(NEWSPAPER)**  
Wuwa **(OCEAN MAN)**  
Yeye **(yes i do own a shop)**  
Sophie **(do i own a shop)  
** Dana **(self-made billionaire)**  
Musa **(he got that moneyyyy)**  
Russo **(black butler)**  
Nora **(JESUS IS THE ONE)**  
Emily **(country girls make do, see also: city folk just don't get it, COUNTRY ROADS...TAKE ME HOME, yeehaw, old town road)**  
Arlo **(I'm real conflicted about him)**



Okay, You Kinda Suck (In No Particular Order):  
Lee **(I'm so close to dropping you into the bottom lee, so fucking close)**  
Mint ( **terrible voice actor also WAKE THE FUCK UP)**  
McDonald **(annoying)**

  * Fuck All The Way Off (In No Particular Order):  
Lucy **(this bitch probably calls dolly and toby trouble children to their face)**  
Pa **(awful father try again)**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will get the higgins chapter don't you guys worry


	4. A Gol and a Pocket Full of Ore (Higgins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this story in my drafts and if this goes well I think I'll finish writing it. I got,,,angsty and romantic writing this. I never hated Higgins at all, quite the opposite, but my heart revealed something with this, yeah who am I kidding I'm finishing that draft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gols, ore, sweat, sun, summer, fabric, dirt, animal

There was a word for it. 

Maybe your vocabulary just wasn't up to par or the English language just didn't have such a word. It was simultaneously an emotion and a sensation. It was warming and cooling and blinding and revealing and...oxymoronic. 

You loved...no, you couldn't say it. 

You had worked up the courage to ask him.

Higgins, the villain, he left quicker than usual that morning, leaving you alone at the board with Antoine looking on in sympathy. You left embarrassed and angry more at yourself than him, the commission almost smoking at your fingertips. 

That letter, that _fucking_ letter, it stared you in your face, mocking you with its cheeky, jovial font. 

You didn't know what inspired you to go to Higgins' Workshop that morning. He'd never speak to you when the sun was out. You pressed onward, you were already so far anyways. He was in your line of sight, you knew he noticed you but he kept working. The sun beat down on the back of your neck, it was stifling and yet he still insisted on wearing that damn suit. 

"Higgins," you approached him. 

He jumped away from you, he looked you up and down, and then with a sneer prepared to say something to demean you but at that moment you were beyond the act. "Inside, now."

You led the way into his workshop, it was nowhere near your first time in there. He sized you up once more. 

"Well," he said impatiently, still trying to hold up his appearance. You rolled your eyes but you couldn't get yourself to speak. This was stupid, you knew what the answer was. 

You pulled out the letter, ready to ask, but he backed away at the sight of it. "I see how it is, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came to flaunt your success in my face," he accused. 

You lov..., dare you say it, no you couldn't. You cared for him, you knew about his insecurities, you didn't think about how he'd take this. 

"You know that's not why I'm here," you reasoned. 

He took the letter from your hands. "No matter how hard I work you'll always be the one to show me up, huh?" 

"Higgins, please."

"To give you credit, Portia always had it out for me."

"I'm not here for that, apparently you don't think highly of me," you crossed your arms. 

He might've stalled at that. You could almost hear his brain trying to load. "So, why are you here?"

The sun was still out, but you didn't care as you stepped forward and enveloped him in an embrace. You could feel the muscles in his back tense up even more than normal. You were accustomed to this. 

"Come with me, Higgins. Be my date."

You pulled away, you watched him look at you longingly. 

"Here," you said and retrieved a container of water from your bag. "You look like you're near death."

He looked as though he wanted to snatch it from your hands but he just took it. Maybe he was tired of the act too?

"Alright, since you asked so nicely," he said with a frown but you swore you saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

* * *

You loved it when you were alone with him because all his inhibitions seem to get lost with the wind. You were on the train, up late because Higgins just didn't sleep some days and if he was up you were up. You were curled up against him, your eyes fixed on the moon outside. You could feel him trace the lines of your hand with his finger. His hands were rough and calloused, working man's hands. 

Touch-starved is the best way to describe Higgins. He tries so hard to keep his distance in public but when you were together he'd melt into your touches. He wasn't the most romantic man in the world but he was yours, even if he was afraid to come to terms with it.

"I know you're up," he said. "Your breathing pattern is different when you sleep."

Your heart fluttered at the thought of Higgins caring so deeply that he recognized when your breathing was off. 

"Why did you come?" You asked him. It was Portia, the disappointment, the competitiveness, the anger, that all came out when he was in Portia. When he had something to prove. 

"You asked," he replied, you could feel the smirk on his lips. "I'm wasting valuable time being here, but I suppose it couldn't hurt taking a break."

You chuckled slightly and he tapped your forehead. "Get some sleep, Twerp, you can't work hard if you don't get some rest."

You knew about his jealousy, you knew that deep down he wanted to be the one getting the reward. If anyone worked hard it was him, but you didn't want to dwell on it. Tomorrow, when you were getting the reward you'd thank him publicly and you'd go to the hotel and you'd lay in the bed together thinking about the troubles of the world. Not tonight though. 

You two would get better, you were sure of it. One day you'd be able to tell him you loved him, one day Higgins won't have to work a minute to support himself, one day he'd get the forgiveness of the people of Portia, one day he'd return home telling his mom and siblings that they didn't have to live in that shack anymore, but now was time to sleep. 

His lips pressed to your forehead as you nestled deeper into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until 'asort', yeah that's what I'm calling this series, was over but I got another one of these planned, a different premise of course but same structure as the Bachelor Edition with the preferences, though I might ditch it for the Extras structure. Tell me which one you like more.


	5. A Chipped Off Piece of Plastic (Isaac) (Non-romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say. Just some friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stone, ink, tea, wood, grass, paper,

You were concentrated, probably the most concentrated you've even been. You were close, so close to finally beating Isaac in cross five. One wrong move could ruin your entire game. You two have been at it for hours, the sun was almost on its descent, his best friend Polly had gone off to read in the commissions guild library. One slip up on his part was all you needed and you'd win.

"Hey, hey," you looked up to see Presley running towards you. "I've got something special for you!"

"Pres, I'm in the middle of a game," you whined a little.

"I understand, but this is something you want to see," he pulled out a letter. You half expected it to be from your Pa or something but the quality of the envelope was too good. He ran away with a smile, that Presley, always busy.

You gave Isaac an apologetic smile, one he returned with a frown and crossed arms. You opened the letter, curiosity all over your features. When you read the invitation your face lit up. "Oh. My. _Peach_. Isaac, look!"

"Oh yeah, I know what that is," he didn't sound too happy. "Your father got one of those."

You frowned a bit at his behavior as you added your piece on the board. "Uh oh, I know that crabby tone anywhere, what's up?"

"I _always_ sound like this," he argued and placed down his piece.

"No, that's a different kind of crabby," you rubbed the smooth black stone in your fingertips. "Could it be-?"

"Hm?" He asked, his attention shifted from the board to you.

"Do you want me to stay here?" You asked. It wasn't too much of a stretch, his only friend in town besides you was a little girl, anywhere else and that would be weird but such was the magic of Portia's innocence.

"And what would make you think that?"

"Why I'm your only adult friend, what'll you do when Polly is in school? You say you like being alone but if you really did we wouldn't be here." You said as you placed a stone down.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped back and placed a stone down. "I'll be fine here, I was before you came here, and I'll be after you leave."

"That sounds like loneliness to me," you cheekily smiled at him and placed another stone.

"You love wasting my time."

You looked down at the board, then crossed your arms with a devious smirk. "Uh-huh, is that so?"

"Yes," he looked down to place his stone and stopped in his tracks.

You won.

"Alrighty, Isaac, pack some clothes," you could hardly contain your excitement. Polly would love hearing about this later.

"And why would I?"

"You're coming with me."


	6. A Broken Amulet (Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the worst piece of work I've ever written coming soon and it involves him. This is pretty short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amulet, gold, glass, silk, paper, ink, jade, tea

"I'm sick of you working all the damn time," you sighed. Your hands on his shoulders, rubbing out any knots you came across. 

He looked up from his paperwork with a curious look on his face. "Hm?"

You eyed the invitation on his desk, hardly unfolded or even paid any mind. He finished his paperwork with a loud scribble and looked up at you. 

"I've been preparing for Nora's leave." 

"Oh yeah, she's got school, huh?" You pressed your thumbs into his back. Smiling when you finally got him to lean back in his seat. 

"She was a huge help around the church, it's a shame," he looked at you, then the letter.

He rubbed his temples to alleviate a headache that was rearing its ugly head. "I suppose I can't see the problem in doing this, as long as it isn't on the weekend. Fine."

You kissed his forehead and continued massaging his back. 


	7. A Teaspoon of Sugar (Martha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Pathea please let me date the MILF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugar, flour, wheat, clay, milk, worry

"You think that Toby'll be okay with this?" You managed to slip out before Martha smothered your face with another round of kisses.

"He loves you!" She assured.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been away from you, ever. I don't think he'll appreciate me taking you away from him."

"I'm an adult woman with my own feelings," she waved a spatula around.

"Does he realize that?" You argued.

"Uh, well, I wouldn't think so," she frowned a bit.

You rolled your eyes with a smile. "It's just for a few days, he can hate me for a few days."

She sighed as she pulled you closer to her. She wrapped your arms around her, you could tell she missed the warmth of a lover. You pulled her even closer.

"I worry about him," she mumbled.

"I don't," you decided. "I think he's more prepared than half the people in Portia. It's you I'm worried about."

* * *

After Django agreed to watch over Toby, you already knew he would because he loved the kid like a son. You two were off. She had traveled a fair amount herself and knew a lot about the Free Cities, much to your surprise. It sounded like young Martha was...Toby. You'd never tell her this to her face, however.

You two lounged peacefully on the train, mouths full of pastries and sweet-nothings. You learned that she was a people watcher, she liked to make backstories about the various people on the train.

She leaned against you as she discretely pointed at a man. "He's a spy," she giggled.

You'd never guess his mother is where Toby got his wild imagination from.

The party was the first place you ever saw Martha's hair down. It barely brushed her bare shoulders and curled around her cheeks. She looked young, lively, lovely. She waved her hand nonchalantly but you could notice her blush.

It was after the party when you were back home that you remember the most. Toby charged up to the both of you, tears in his eyes but he would never admit it, crying that he missed the both of you and that the next time you all would go together as a family. You could arrange that.


End file.
